


Dragon in the Fridge

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Genji AU, Established relationship - Genji/Jesse, M/M, caring!Jesse, i had to write another thing Dragon GEnji is the cutest???, little shit!Genji, worried!Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Genji is feeling a little overheated. Living in the desert is nice for a Dragon, but extreme heat makes him cranky. What better way to cool off than to climb in the fridge!





	Dragon in the Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute something based on a conversation with my bestie, Sam.

Living out in the desert wasn’t something Genji was a fan off. Jesse knew this more than anything. Of course, being a Dragon, he was no stranger to the heat of the sun. Hell, sometimes he even loved basking in the sunlight. But some days, there were just days where it was too hot even for him. And Jesse knew, an overheated Dragon meant a cranky dragon. So in an effort to make sure that didn’t happen, he’d tried everything. Even going as far as setting out a paddling pool in the one spot of constant shade on the balcony; for Genji to lounge in so he could cool off. Which, of course, had resulted in him being endlessly curious about the water and even going as far as dragging Jesse into the paddling pool with him because he thought it was fun. 

It hadn’t been that bad, even if it’d taken hours for his hat to dry out again from that. 

Still, the paddling pool option wasn’t enough to be able to cool the Dragon off properly, which left Jesse with trying to arrange an air-conditioning to be installed in their apartment. Which turned out to be more difficult than he thought. What with the permits he needed from the landlord and on top of that trying to plan a day when it could happen and trying to convince Genji these men weren’t going to be a threat to him. They were just there to install the air conditioning. nothing more, nothing less. They weren’t going to touch his hoard and they weren’t going to try to steal Jesse away from him. 

On the morning the men were meant to be coming over, Jesse woke to find his bed empty. Normally waking up, he would find Genji already awake, either eating a bowl of noodles, or just lying on his chest staring at him. This morning however, he wasn’t there. “Genji?” Jesse called out, sitting up and running a hand through his hair, reaching back to peel the sheets he’d been lying on off his back. 

Damn, that night had been a particularly hot one. No wonder the sheets were sticking to him. He grunted softly as he got out of bed, pulling the sheets off him and walked over to the window, looking out at the balcony connecting to the bedroom to check whether Genji was in his paddling pool. Nope, empty.

“Genji?” He called out again, frowning. What the hell? Where’d he gone? He knew Genji wasn’t the type to get out of bed early. Even if he’d gone to get himself a bowl of ramen, he’d come back to bed to eat it, waiting for Jesse to wake up. 

“Genji?” he could feel a pang of panic shooting through him as he reached underneath his pillow for his Peacekeeper. Did someone take him? But surely if someone had he would’ve heard? He knew he hadn’t been drugged, he didn’t feel groggy or weak. 

He padded over to the door, leaning his ear against it to listen. Silence. So there wasn’t anything going on in the house? Yet, the silence didn’t have to mean anything, could be an ambush. He glanced down at himself. Just his boxers… well, it would have to do for now, no time to change if there was something going on. 

Easing the door open, he slipped out into the hallway, moving through it just the way Gabriel had taught him, checking the angles, making sure no-one could sneak up on him. Bathroom; clear. Laundry closet; clear.

Reaching the living room, he leant against one of the walls, peeking inside. At first glance, nothing was wrong. But of course, that still didn’t mean anything. “Genji.” He hissed again. Moving through the living room, his Peacekeeper was up again, still checking all the corners and ambush points. The thing was though; there wasn’t a sign of a struggle. Sneaking into the kitchen next, he paused, staring at the counters. 

“What the-” He mumbled, staring at the containers and cartons littering the counter. All of which came out of the fridge. This… was weird.

“Genji?” He called out again, moving over to the refrigerator. He reached for the door handle; his hear skipping a few beats as he yanked the door open. 

What he saw inside made him let out a yelp of shock. 

Sitting in the fridge, his legs crossed beneath him as he leaned back against the back wall of it was Genji. For some reason, he cleared out all the shelves, as seen on the counter and had climbed into it? His eyes were closed and automatically, Jesse reached out, touching his arm. “Genji? Darlin’?”

One of his eyes slowly opened, a smile spreading out over his face when the Dragon saw his cowboy. “Hello, Jesse.”

Jesse let out a deep sigh of relief, setting the Peacekeeper aside on one of the counters. He set his hands on his hips, his hand running through his hair as he huffed out a soft laugh. “Genji, darlin’, ya mind explainin’ ta me why yer sittin’ in our fridge?”

Genji tilted his head, a small smile on his lips. “Because I was hot. The paddling pool didn’t help and you said the fridge is nice and cold and I could always climb into it.”

“Damn, I did say that, didn’t I?” he let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “But ya realize I wasn’t serious, don’t ya?” He gestured to the food on the counter. “An’ ya know it’s fer food, not cute Dragons?”

“Seems perfectly fitting for Dragons to me.” he looked around at the interior of the fridge. Even if it was just a standard size fridge, it seemed perfect for Genji to sit in and be comfortable. 

He let out another soft chuckle, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Genji’s lips. “Next time ya wanna climb inta the fridge, lemme know? I thought you’d been taken.”

The Dragon’s head tilted again. “What do you mean?”

“Ya know I said how people might wanna grab ya if they find out yer a Dragon? I thought maybe that’d happen while I was sleepin’.”

“That won’t happen.”

“I know, but I’m still worried it might.” He leaned forward again, gently cupping Genji’s cheek to kiss him. “I’m glad yer alright.”

Genji let out a soft purring sound of content, reaching out to put his arms and legs around Jesse. “I love you, Jesse.”

“I love ya too, darlin’.” He pressed another kiss to Genji’s lips, then glanced over to the fridge. “How long ya been in there?”

“A few hours.” Genji glanced at the counters too. “Why?”

“Well, looks like we’re gonna hafta figure out somethin’ ‘bout the food. It’s gonna go off.” Jesse looked back at him again. “And we’re gonna have ta go shoppin’.”

Genji’s eyes lit up at the mention of shopping. “Can we get more noodles?” 

Jesse laughed softly. “Yeah, we can get more noodles.”


End file.
